Mystra
Overview Mystra (pronounced "MY-trah"), the Mother of all Magic, was a greater deity and the of the goddess of magic. Mystra kept watch over magical research and regulated the advancement and dissemination of magical knowledge throughout the mortal world. She controlled and provided the Weave, allowing (relatively) safe access to the power of raw magic to mortal spellcasters and magical craftsmen. She was not as concerned with the ethics of Good versus Evil as long as the laws of magic were upheld. Physical Description The only known description of the mortal that became Mystra was of a "beautiful peasant girl" who was just beginning her studies of the Art. As a goddess, Mystra could shape change at will and mortals who saw her reported she changed constantly. Others described her appearing in a form resembling a multicolored will-o'-wisp. Worshipers The church of Mystra preserved magical lore so that magic would continue and flourish in the future even if the dominant races of Faerûn were to fall. Its members also searched out those skilled in magic or who had the potential to use it, keeping a close eye on those who were likely to become skilled. Her clerics were encouraged to explore magical theory and create new spells and magic items. Sites dedicated to the goddess were enhanced by the Weave to allow any spell cast by her clerics while in them to be affected by metamagic. All manner of spellcasters (clerics, druids, some monks, paladins, rangers and wizards) were included in the hierarchy of Mystra's church. All who draw spell casting power from the Weave tend to honour it's curator either out of fear for losing such a potent ability or in thanks for the blessing bestowed upon them. Wizards however usually held reservations for their worship of the Goddess as they do not draw on the Weave by her permission instead learn to manipulate it by their own methods through study. While some monks worship Mystra, most don't as they draw power from the manipulation of her Weaver but from the primal forces of Ki. One Mystran religious service took the form of an astrology show, in which a priest pointed out, named, and revered various stars and constellations. Orders Children of the Starry Quill The Children of the Starry Quill was an order of bards that served the Church of Mystra as a news-gathering network and sometimes put to use as a propaganda machine spreading rumors that improved the church's position on some issue. Order of the Shooting Star The Order of the Shooting Star was an order of rangers dedicated to Mystra, goddess of magic. A member of the order was known as a Shooting Star. The Shooting Stars operated as long-range scouts and spies on behalf of the church of Mystra. In particular, they hunted and dealt with magical, monstrous threats to the natural order of the world, like rogue fiends, rampaging monsters, and creatures created by reckless magical experiments. Knights of the Mystic Fire The Knights of the Mystic Fire was an order of paladins dedicated to Mystra, goddess of magic. A member of the order was known as a Mystic Fire Knight. The Mystic Fire Knights regularly joined priests of Mystra on missions to find and uncover lost stores of ancient magic. They also served as guardians at large Mystran temples and at magical workshops, usually as leaders of regular defenders. Category:Gods Category:Major Pantheon